A World Of Swords
by Angeltenshi
Summary: Rin (Saki for in-game name) is the daughter of the person who created the death game SAO, she is a genius but not knowing it was a death game, helps immensely to create SAO with her father. Always calm and never smiling, she tries to clear the game as a way to forgive herself and meets friends along the way. KiritoXOC. This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Normal P.O.V

A girl sat in a chair at an desk staring at the computer, she was watching the latest episode of MMO Stream and occasionally looking down to her hands where the game 'SWORD ART ONLINE' lay in her hands.

Her name was Rin Akihiko, being the daughter of Kayaba Akihiko, people had high expectations of her, and live up to them she did: at 5 years of age she successfully took a computer apart and put it together after memorising all the parts names and where they went, at 7 years she had read nearly all books in the nearby library, at 8 she had self made a touch phone that could also change her voice when speaking on the phone.

At school, all the other classmates in fact hated her because she was smarter than them and she sometimes corrected the teacher making her also hate Rin.

Her appearance is what every girls wants to be, she had long straight brown hair, black eyes and her body had curves in the right places.

People would call her the perfect human, except that she would _never_ be seen smiling. Her mother died giving birth to her but her father never seemed to blame Rin because of it. Instead he raised her all by himself, he also made her take Martial Arts lessons to learn how to protect herself. She always spoke unemotionally with a blank face or sometime a glare. She was pretty good terms with her father but they rarely talked about anything together.

'SWORD ART ONLINE' was a game she helped create, but her father only let her help with half of it. Once when she logged onto his computer to see the progress her father walked into the room and suddenly pushed her out the chair as not to see what was on the screen. She had been suspecting him of what he was doing ever since then.

But now she would find out with this game in her hands, Her father gave it to her and also made the release date to be on the same date as her birthday: Today was her 14th birthday, she received the game from her father half an hour ago but hasn't logged in yet. When she received the game and walked out of the room, she could swear she heard her father say "Be careful". Be careful of what? It's just a game.

Rin walked over to her bed, put the nerve gear on her head and lay down. "LINK START" she whispered. Coloured lights entered her view, she chose Japanese as her language and logged in.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online!"

She opened her eyes and looked around her, blue lights kept appearing showing that more people were logging in. Logging in to this floating castle she helped create.  
She was on the 1st floor- the town of beginnings. Walking around the market she was instantly bombarded with boys wanting to party with her. She turned them all down coldly, her appearance in SAO was basically the same as her real life appearance except her hair was icy blue and she looked a little older than she was supposed to be. She was wearing the blue coloured standard clothes given to a girl when just starting the game. Her name in-game was Saki – It means to blossom. (I will be referring to her by this name when in-game)

She wasn't in the Beta Test but since she was helping create the controls and floors with her father, she memorised most of the floors, bosses, dungeons, sword skills and also the best sword that can be made with the right materials.

With the money given at the start of the game Saki bought a simple sword from the market and headed to where the enemies were to get the gist of fighting before moving on. She defeated all enemies she en-counted and saw the sky was getting darker so she decided to log out now. Opening the menu she saw that the log out button was gone. 'But I remember putting that in!' she thought. A bell rang in the distance and a light engulfed her forcefully teleporting her somewhere.

Opening her eyes again, other people starting appearing just like how she did. She looked up at the sky and saw this liquid come down and forming a figure with no face. "Players, I welcome you all to my world" it said. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world" "Father?" Saki whispered quietly. "I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the log out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is all part of «Sword Art Online»'s system."

'_This_ is what he tried to hide from me!' she thought.

"Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will." " If someone outside tries to forcibly take your nerve gear off, it will send a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions."

"To be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result... regretfully 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world, forever."

Saki's leg were starting to shake, she had helped make a death game. 213 players died because of her.

"Players, there is no need to worry about the bodies you left on the other side. As of this moment, all TV, radio, and Internet media are repeatedly reporting this situation; including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, using the two hours I have provided, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So you can relax... and concentrate on beating the game."

She lived in her fathers mansion, and her father probably had to leave as to avoid police. So did he send someone to get her? Or will she just rot away in real life without anything supporting her.

"Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word."

Everyone was silent. But Saki didn't even notice them and just stared at the figure with anger, hurt and shock.

"I will show you evidence that this is the only reality. In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this."

She checked it and inside there was a «Hand Mirror». She pressed 'make into object' and it appeared into her hand. Looking into it she saw her avatar and then suddenly she was engulfed in light again. A few seconds later she was looking into her real life face with her hair colour changed back to brown. Looking at the other players, the female popularity changed much as not many girls play games. She dropped down to her knees, 'I helped make a death game' that sentence kept repeating in her head. 'The only way out is to clear all floors', Saki stood up again, she helped create this game that trapped these people so she must be the one to save them. She started running to the next town with determination. 'I will save them, I won't be-able to forgive myself if I don't!'

My 14th Birthday... The day this death game started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rin/Saki's P.O.V.

A month has past and 2,000 players have died. No-on has passed the 1st floor yet and lots of people were losing hope, even I who helped create this game couldn't find the boss room, father must have changed it since I last saw it.

We're having a meeting today to find out how to defeat the 1st floors boss. As I entered the meeting place, I sat next to this hooded figure who I couldn't tell of which gender she/he was due the cloak and hood. "Okay!, let's get this meeting started! Thank you for coming on my behalf, I am Diabel, I like to think of myself as a knight!"

Laughter rang through the place but I didn't laugh with them-Are they taking this seriously? He suddenly looked serious. "Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower, we need to get to the second floor and show others it's possible to clear this game! That is the duty of everyone here today!"

People applauded him. "Okay we need to work this out, first divide up into parties of six". I looked to the figure next to me. I asked unemotionally "Aren't you going to join a party with some of them down there?" "They look like they all know each other" Her voice was a girls so I was actually happy inside that there's another girl here fighting; I wanted to be friends with her. "Then let's join a party together" I said. She nodded. I saw a boy scoot over to where we're sitting and he asked "Are you guys creating a party together? Can I join? We can just party up for this fight" I stared at him and nodded. "You can be the leader then" He tapped some buttons and a screen pooped up in front of me. 'Accept to join party?' I pressed yes and so did the other girl. I looked at their names, the boy was 'Kirito' and the girl's was 'Asuna'.

"Okay! has everyone formed their parties?Then-""Wait right there" he was interrupted by this other guy jumping down so everyone could see him.

"My name is Kibaou, I want to say something before we take on the boss" "Some of you here need to apologize to the 2,000 people who've died!"

"Kibaou-san, could you be perhaps be referring to the beta testers?" "Obviously!"

This sent a huge pang through my chest, I wasn't a beta tester, I was even worst being one of the creators.

"The beta testers ditched us beginners and disappeared the day this game started!" "They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger." "They couldn't care less about the rest of us, I'm damn sure some of you were in the beta!"

"They should get on their knees, apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded!" "Otherwise, we can't trust these members with our lives"

I looked beside me to Asuna who just sat there quietly and then to Kirito who looked a bit worried, he must have been a beta tester I thought.

"May I speak" A new voice spoke up. He walked down to Kibaou. "My name is Agil. Kibaou-san, let me get this straight, your saying beginners died because beta testers didn't take care of them, and that they should take responsibility, apologize and provide compensation." "Is that it?" "Y-Yeah" came the response. Agil took out a book, it was the guidebook nearly everyone has. "This is data that was all provided by the Beta testers, listen up, everyone has equal access to this information, still, many players died. I thought we would be discussing what we could learn from their deaths and how that can help us defeat the boss."

Beside me, I heard Kirito heave a sigh of relief.

Agil turned to Kibaou and he walked back to his seat and Agil followed after.

"Alright, let's continue then. The latest edition of the guild book was released. According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord, he is guarded by underlings known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler, he has 4 HP bars, when the last one enters red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a talwar. His attack patterns change as well."

"That ends the briefing, money will automatically shared amongst players, EXP will go to the party that defeats the monster and whoever receives an item gets to keep it."

"Okay, we leave at ten in the morning tomorrow. Dismissed."

I saw Asuna leave and I unknowingly followed her.

* * *

We were sitting down eating bread when I saw Kirito come up to us, " It's pretty tasty isn't it?", but in fact I thought the bread was too hard and also tasted pretty bad. "Can I sit here?" I just gave a tiny nod seeing Asuna wasn't going to say anything. As he sat down, he also pulled out some bread to eat.

"Do you really think it tastes good?" I asked. "Of course, I've had one everyday since I came to this town" Was there something wrong with his taste buds? I thought. "But I change it up a little." He pulled out a little bottle. "Try putting some of this on the bread."

I tapped it and cream appeared in my hand, I then gave some to Asuna and Kirito also took some before the bottle disappeared.  
I took a bite, it really was quite delicious.

I looked over to Asuna, she took a bite and suddenly ate the whole thing and then sighed.  
I gave a small smile, "It's the reward for a quest called 'The Heifer Strikes Back' at the village before this town." said Kirito. I just kept on eating and finished my bread. "I could get you guys started on it if you want?" He suggested. Asuna kept saying nothing and I felt kind of sorry for him basically carrying this one sided conversation.  
I started speaking, of course unemotionally like I always do but it was better than nothing.

"No, it's alright, I came here to fight and I don't think Asuna came here just to eat good food either. But thank yo-" "How do you know my name?" interrupted Asuna. I looked at her and she spoke again."You just said my name, how do you know it?" Didn't she know?.  
"Can't you see it?, it should be next to my HP bar." I could see her staring intently at me probably looking for it. "Ah found it...Saki and...Kirito."

Surprisingly she started laughing. "It's been there the whole time? I'm so stupid" I looked at Kirito and he shrugged back. "Stupid or not, I don't want a party member dying on me, so you guys better not die on me tomorrow"He said. We kept quiet.

* * *

**As you can see, I'm following the original story line (Although minor changes) and just adding my own character.  
****If you don't like this then please do not hesitate to stop reading this story, but I world really appreciate it if you do not leave any bad comments or reviews as I'm trying my best to write this story.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Every day since this 'game' begun I've always had this thought 'Is father watching my every move? Is he happy he finally made the 'castle floating in the sky?' "Let's go over the plan again." Kirito's voice brought me back to my surroundings.

"Since we were unable to form a full party, our job is to target the boss's underlings, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels." "I understand" was my response while Asuna just said "I know."

We were headed towards the boss and were currently walking through a forest field. "I'll use swords skills to knock away their poleaxes. The moment I do, Asuna switch in and then Saki, you have the final attack on it." I had no complaints so I nodded, but Asuna with a questionable voice asked "Switch?""Is this your first time ever being in a party?" "Yes" She replied. I could hear Kirito sigh heavily beside me.

In fact, it's also my first time being in a party, let alone a game. I've never been interested in games that much, some people use games to escape reality but I used books instead. I only played SAO because I'm one the creators and just wanted to see my own art. But I did brush up on lots of things involving games... particularly because I didn't want to ask for help from another player. Luckily I didn't skip the things about multi-playing even though I thought I would never join up with anyone.  
In other words, I knew what he meant by 'Switch'.

* * *

We were now in front of the boss room. "Listen up, everybody" It was Diabel speaking. "I have but one thing to say, Let's win this!" To my surprise no-one cheered like I thought they would.  
"Let's go." He opened the doors to the room. A Monster was sitting on a throne, as we walked in, the room lit up and he jumped down. His minions appeared in front of him and together they ran towards us. "Commence the attack!" People charged at them, with Kiabel giving orders.

I looked down the sword I was holding, I had rushed out to buy this morning. It didn't look that powerful, but that's to be expected since it was from an NPC shop.  
Me, Kirito and Asuna did what we planned and I was surprised at how good they were. I got the hang of swinging this sword really quickly, although I rather like battling hand-to-hand combat better since in real life I do Martial Arts. As I finished another minion off I heard Kirito say "good job"

The boss HP was on it's last bar and also in the red zone. It threw away it's weapons, most likely to get another one according to the guidebook.  
"Stand back, I'll finish him." Kiabel ran forth alone. He activated his sword skill while the boss took out another weapon. I looked at Kirito and knew that he noticed it too. The weapon wasn't a talwar but a nodachi, different from the beta testing and guidebook. "Stop!" he shouted, "Retreat as fast as you can!" Of course Kiabel didn't listen and charged at the boss, the boss jumped off a pillar and slashed at him from above also sending him flying. Kirito ran to him. They had a short conversation and I saw Kirito offering a potion, Kiabel rejecting it and then he shattered, indicating he died.

He most probably wanted that rare item bonus for the one who lands the last hit on the boss.  
Kirito stood up and me and Asuna were next to him in an instant, "We'll go too" I said quietly, "Thanks" He replied. All three of us ran to the boss "We'll do what we did with the Sentinels" "Yes" "Got it" Was what he got. The boss activated a sword skill and so did Kirito, he blocked the attack and called switch. Asuna charged in and I saw a change in the bosses eye. "Asuna!" She managed to dodge but in the process her hooded cloak got ripped off. She was quite pretty and looked about one year older than me.

(Please, if you want to know what she looks like, just search 'Asuna' in google.)

She activated her sword skill a knocked the boss away followed by me landing some attacks on it too. "It's coming back" He charged at the boss again clashing clashing his sword with the boss's nodachi, the boss managed to land a hit knocking him into me. We tumbled back, and I saw Kirito's HP had gotten down to half way. The boss advanced in on us about to land a strike when this man stepped in and stopped it. "GO!, we'll hold him off until you recover!"

The act was nice but their actions weren't really; They got knocked to the ground, Kirito stood up again "Watch out!" He charged yet again at the boss. "Saki!" I got to my feet and ran to help him. Kirito blocked an attack and then I knocked the nodachi out of the boss's hand. Kirito got the last attack slicing then boss twice killing it.

Cheers went through the room. A Congratulation sign appeared in front of us, I gave a _small_ smile to Asuna and she returned it. The room went darker a little just the way went we first came in. "Good work." I said. "That was quite some fine swordsmanship" It was the man who helped us earlier. "Congratulation, we owe this victory to you" Everyone else clapped for Kirito as well. "Why!... Why!, why did you let Diabel die?!"

The voice came from Kibaou." "Let him die?" Another voice said. "Thats right!, you knew the techniques the boss used! If you gave us that information from the get-go , Diabel wouldn't have died!" Murmurs passed through the group. "He must've been a beta tester! That's how he knew all the attack patterns, He knew but didn't tell us!" "There are other beta testers here too, right?!" "Show yourself!" No-one did, I mean, who would?  
Asuna and the man tried negotiating with Kibaou but I knew it wouldn't work.

Kirito suddenly started laughing, a near crazy laugh. "A beta tester, you said? I'd rather you not compare me with those newbies" "Wh-What?" Kibaou said. I just glared quietly at him, he defeated the boss and now he thought he could act cocky cause he thinks he's better than us? Un-be-liev-a-ble. "Most of the thousand SAO beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are" He was talking while walking through gap people made as he was approaching. "But I'm not like them, I made it up further than anyone else during the beta test."

"I only knew about the boss's katana skills because I fought katana-wielding monsters on floors far above here. I know a lot more than that, way more than any information broker" "Wh-What?! That's way worser than a beta tester!" That makes me even more worser than I thought. "Your cheating! Your a cheater!" Others agreed with him but me and Asuna stayed quiet. I looked at Kirito. He was pretty useful but I'm pretty sure I know everything he knows that's important. If I was a normal player, I'd make friends with him despite my cold attitude but since I'm not, I didn't do anything.

"A beta and a cheater" "He's a beater!"

"Beater... I like the sound of that. That's right, I'm a beater" He pressed some buttons on his screen. "From now on, don't put me with those other testers." He suddenly had a black cloak on top of his clothes, probably the boss reward, and walked away. Stopping a little to face me and Asuna, "You guys will become really strong, so if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down, there's a big limit to what you can do as a solo player." No-on said anything as he opened the door. A message popped up in front of me saying the party was disbanded.

Slowly everyone else exited the room and the only ones left were me and Asuna.

I thought about it for a second, and then asked her "Asuna, would you mind if we became partners" "Partners?" "Yes, as in to fight together from now on" She smiled at me "Of course!" As we were walking out she said to me "You know Saki, your always talking coldly towards everyone," "I'm aware of that" And I actually was, no-one hung out with me in real life, people only socialized with me because I'm Kayaba Akihiko's daughter and also a genius like him, so I kind of built a wall separating myself from others, Besides, my real name is Rin; It means 'cold' so it makes sense I'm like this doesn't it?

"Well, be prepared, because I'm going to change that!" Asuna said looking at me with determined eyes. I just nodded, she was _completely_ different from before.

But, I've just made a new friend, it felt kind of good. I then thought about how the others reacted to Kirito, I was way worse than him, and also partly the reason everyone's trapped in this game. If I tell them who I really am, they would probably...**Kill me.**

I looked at Asuna, will she still accept me if she finds out the truth? I might have tell her one day, but for now, I'll keep this secret to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

4 months have passed now, with powerful players clearing the floors steadily, me and Asuna included. We had been invited to join many guilds, we declined all of them. After the 25th was completed though, a new guild named Knights Of Blood was formed, the leader named Healthcliff inviting us both and since Asuna accepted I did too. (Saki now wears the same red and white uniform as Asuna). For some reason though, whenever I meet the leader I feel uneasy. The members voted for me to become Vice Commander but I gave the position to Asuna, the reason being it was going to be too bothersome to have to talk so much.

* * *

Me and Asuna were currently patrolling some floors looking for anyone who was lost or needed help. I, thought that this was troublesome so I rejected the idea completely while Asuna insisted we have to help others and was somehow able to persuade me to come, so here I am now. We actually did rescue some players before though.

I slashed another enemy lazily as it charged at us, my new sword that I obtained weeks ago. It was a hidden sword located on the 35th floor in a cave (That I just '_happened' _to find). There was a guard I had to defeat but I defeated it with not that much trouble. The most troublesome thing was getting away from Asuna who I travelled everywhere with. When I first obtained the sword, I tested it by swinging it against the cave and what happened was that there was a huge crack on the wall that I'm pretty sure means that the sword was not a weak one. It was also pretty heavy but as I levelled up, it got lighter. Apparently this sword didn't have a name. It's colour was completely blue with the handle bit dark blue.

I was most known for fighting without my sword but with close combat. The only time I use my sword was when we are fighting a boss, when I'm fighting a powerful enemy and when I'm completely serious. But in this case, I'm using the sword because I'm actually pretty lazy when I have no motivation.

As I killed another one I asked "Is this enough already?" "Let's take a rest for now" Asuna replied. We sat down leaning against the wall where we thought no enemies would attack us. Asuna rested her head on my shoulder even though I was shorter than her. "We have so many guys coming up to us to confess but do you want a boyfriend Saki?" "If I find someone I like I might, but all of them who confessed haven't really gotten to know us, they just like our appearance don't they?" "Yeah, your right" I heard light snores and knew she was asleep, she was pushing herself too hard again.

I gently laid her against the wall and stood up unsheathing my sword from my back. Asuna was pretty tired so she didn't notice them but we were in fact surrounded by enemies, I didn't want to wake her now that she was finally able to have a rest so as I killed them off one by one, I did it as quietly as possible.

I had actually warmed up to Asuna more than I expected, I had a cold demeanour since I was young and grown ups would look at me sadly saying "She's so different from her mother who was always smiling" When I asked my mother's old friends what my mother was like, all they said was "Your mother was the complete opposite of you." As if I had no feelings at all.

* * *

More guys keep asking me out, when I reject them they still follow me around for some reason. Getting pretty annoyed at them I told them all "If you can defeat me a duel, then I will go out with you and you can do whatever you wan't with me, but if I win, you have to leave me alone." They all accepted. Asuna had her own guys following her and seeing me use this method, she did the same. Word spread around and at the stadium, it was packed with an audience, mostly boys who wants to see if they still had a chance with me. We duelled with the first strike out mode, and not one of them made me draw my sword.

Asuna also defeated all her opponents and we were now at a inn resting, also sharing the same room. Asuna laid on her bed tiredly, I did the same thing. We called it a day.

* * *

About 1 year has passed, I completely forgot about my birthday a month ago, it was Christmas eve now. Apparently a special boss named Nicholas the Renegade, which drops a revival item is going appear tonight. I wasn't interested though so right now I was with Asuna at a cafe eating. As we exited the cafe I stared at the beautiful decorations and lights. Asuna had the nickname of the "Flash" for her speed while I had the nickname "Dry Ice" for mercilessly killing enemies in close combat and in duels (Minus the kill).

It was also snowing now, it's kind of hard to believe that this was just a game. We walked around the town talking about various stuff before returning to an inn to rest.

* * *

1 year and 2 months have passed now, and I was in a meeting on the 56th floor watching Asuna proposes a plan to the others. She slammed her hand on the rock table, "We will lure the field boss into the village" Kirito stepped foward "W-Wait a second, if we do that, the villagers-" "That's the idea, while the boss is killing NPCs, we'll attack and destroy it." He argued back saying "NPCs aren't just mere objects like trees or rocks, Their- "Alive? Is that it? They are just objects, if they are killed they will re-spawn"

"I can't go along with this" he said. "I, Vice-commander Asuna of the Knights of Blood, am overseeing this operation. You will obey my orders."

As I exited the cave with Asuna, when no-one was near, she gave a small shout. "That idiot, how dare he, NPCs aren't even alive!" I sghed at her, "You guys fight in nearly all meetings" "Well it's all his fault anyway!"

* * *

A month later on the 59th floor.

I walked around the place alone since Asuna had some things to do, I saw someone resting under a tree and approached him. It was just Kirito napping, I would leave him be but for some reason, I knew that Asuna would give me a lecture on the duties of a KoB member if I did so I had to at least tell him off or something.

"What are you doing" I asked unemotionally. He opened his eyes "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a nap" Who does this brat think he is, I can see that already. "No, I mean why are you taking one when the other front liners are trying their hardest" "This is Aincrad's nicest weather during it's nicest season, crawling around in the labyrinth would be such a waste" I couldn't argue with him, mainly because he was right. A light breeze passed through, "See? The wind and sunlight feel so good, lie down and you'd understand right away"

I looked around me, no-one was there except us. I _was_ pretty tired, since Asuna also trains at night, I didn't want to leave her alone so I train with her causing quite the lack of sleep. I laid down beside him and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Kirito's P.O.V

I woke up from my nap and looked beside me, I was shocked to see Saki sleeping peacefully. She actually fell asleep. Some guys walked past drooling a little staring at her and I touched the handle of the sword on my back. They instantly walked away quickly.  
I looked at her face, it had a soft look instead of the cold one she always wears. One of the most powerful players that could be the most serious was here napping here with me even though she was telling me off before. Wow.

* * *

Rins/Saki's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, looking next to me where Kirito was before and was about to curse him for leaving me but then spotted him on a small brick wall staring at me. "Morning" he said even though it clearly wasn't. "Did you sleep well?" Standing up clumsily I asked "Wha... What time is it?" He had a shocked expression for some reason, then I knew why: My voice wasn't in it's usual monotone voice. As much as I hate it, when I just wake up from sleeping I can't put on my expressionless face and emotionless voice on straight away.

I quickly turned around, closed my eyes and when I opened them my face was back to normal and hopefully my voice as well. Turning back to face him, he laughed saying "So you _do_ have emotions after all" I quickly unsheathed my sword and he just as quickly took cover behind the wall, I sliced vertically in front of where he was, the sword smashing against the wall heavily. With a glare I said "**Tell anybody and I will kill you**" "Yes ma'am" He replied instantly.

"I will treat you to a meal, any meal you wish, for guarding me while I slept. Then we will be even"


End file.
